The present disclosure relates generally to securing an electronic device, and more specifically, to securing an electronic device based on a graphical analysis of the communications made by a user of the device.
Security of electronic devices (e.g., a text or speech input device such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc.) often relies on traditional security measures such as user passwords and biometrics (e.g., fingerprints, face recognition, etc.). These security measures may get compromised, and the electronic devices may be exposed to security breach as a result.